the_naturals_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dean Redding
Dean Redding is a part of the Naturals Program. He's a profiler and Cassie Hobbes' boyfriend. His dad, Daniel Redding, was an infamous murderer. He's afraid that he is like his father and that he will hurt someone. Books Killer Instinct When somebody murders a college student and places her on the university president's lawn- some how without being seen -somebody local thought they'd talk to the press. When the Naturals see the body in a video with shoddy camera work on the news channel, Dean immediately realizes the girl, Emerson, was murdered in the exact sa way his father killed his victim- bind them, brand them, cut them, hang them. He tells the rest of the Naturals, then calls Briggs to tell him his father has a copycat. ⚠️SPOILER⚠️ Eventually, they figure out he actually has an assistant- and not just one, but three of them. Twelve In Twelve the author places him (with Sloane and Michael) at the FBI Academy. They're training to become a tam with Lia and Cassie, who are civilian consultants. As a requirement to join the academy, he started to see a psychologist because of his father and to make sure that he's psychologically intact. Relationships Cassie Hobbes At first, it seemed like he didn't like Cassie. Since Cassie and Dean are both profilers they had to study together and he was always uncomfortable. Playing a game of truth or dare they shared a kiss when one of the others dared her to. In Killers Instinct he is more familiar with having her around and trusted her. At the end of the book, they reunite and they share a kiss. It seems they are in love. After that, they are pretty much inseparable. In All In they share kisses and are often teased by Lia. In Twelve It's hard for them to be apart but they make it work. At the end of Twelve, he encourages her to get the help that she needs. Lia They have a brother-sister relationship. They are very close but fight/fought often, because Dean is very protective of her even though she believes she can take care of herself. She is (a lot of the time) jealous or too overprotective of Dean's relationship with Cassie. At first, Lia has a hard time accepting that he is relying more on Cassie instead of her. Michael For reasons oftentimes unclear, Dean and Michael have a rocky friendship. Part of this is due to that when Cassie first joined the program, they were both incredibly jealous over her. Cassie was also unsure which guy she loved. As Dean and Cassie's relationship grew deeper, Michael had a hard time accepting it because of his feelings for her. Through time and blood, their friendship grew strong. Michael: "Do. You. Like. Me." Dean: "You've had your moments." Michael: "What?" Dean: "I don't have to like you. We're family." Daniel Redding Dean was living in a house with his father without knowing that just a few meters from him was a shed where his father murdered women. His Method was Brand them, bind them, cut them, hang them. Dean helped the FBI to take his father down by helping Agent Sterling get away. Daniel Redding, in Killer Instinct, had there assistants that killed people in the same way he had when he hadn't been caught yet. This was a way to get to Dean. Dean is afraid of becoming like his father, especially because he can see so well into UNSUBs (Unknown subjects, or the killer) minds. Because he understands the killers so well after living with one, Dean, when profiling an UNSUB, says "I" instead of "you." Judd Judd was hired by Agent Briggs to be his caregiver after the FBI arrested his father. Category:Characters Category:Personality